


There's a horn rising up on my head, but I like it

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Horns, M/M, Wings, felix sunwoo and bomin are mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Soobin might have grown horns on his head, but hey, at least he's not the only odd one.





	There's a horn rising up on my head, but I like it

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself not to write TXT fanfics so quickly but it's hard to resist...  
> Plus, Yeonjun and Soobin's interactions are kind of cute, I can't ignore them.  
> (Obviously inspired by their debut song Crown)

Soobin definitely did not expect to see a pair of tiny, yellow horns on his head out of nowehre. Not without any sign beforehand.

Lucky for him, he did not grow a tail to match. But the horns, though tiny, were still a problem. After all, he's neither a kid nor living in a fantasy world. People would freak out.

The best solution would be wearing a hoodie, but it looks edgy, which was not Soobin's aesthetic, but what could he do? He had no choice.

At least he could wear a bright-coloured one to minimize the edginess. He had plenty of them.

~

"Why are you wearing a hood? That doesn't match you." His friend and singing buddy, Seungmin, asked. As expected.

"You won't want to know," Soobin simply replied, "It's kinda bizarre."

"Bizarre? I've seen plenty of bizarre things. You can't freak me out." Seungmin said. "For one, Felix's boyfriend saw his classmate having some kind of weird things on his back. He thought they're wings, but he wasn't sure."

"What? Wings? Wow, that  _does_ sound nastier than me." Soobin exclaimed.

"For real? You grew something?" 

Soobin huffed, glanced around to make sure there's nobody paying attention to them, and whispered to Seungmin, "Look. Absolutely don't freak out after seeing them, 'kay?"

"I'm the last person to be freaking out." Seungmin nodded. "I mean, there's one day I came to school after a helicopter crashed my home, and no one noticed."

"I guess so." Of course Soobin knew that incident. Seungmin was like another creature. "...Just to be safe, let's go to the bathroom."

The two went to the bathroom, and much to Soobin's relief, no one's there. He removed his hood.

"Wow, no wonder you need a hood." Seungmin commented nonchalantly. 

"Yeah-"

Just as Soobin was replying, another boy came in, blinked at the two with a confused expression before entering a bathroom stall. Soobin hoped he wore his hood quick enough.

"Ugh, we better leave before anything happens," Seungmin suggested.

As soon as the two leave, Seungmin mumbled, "That guy has a cap."

"Okay? Your point?"

"Why would anyone want to wear a cap to school?"

"To be anti-social?" Soobin shrugged, "I mean, I'm pretty sure Sunwoo is wearing a black hoodie 24/7 because he hates everyone, Bomin always wants to burn down the entire school-"

"Yeah yeah, I get your point." Seungmin cut him off, "He looks like the guy whom Felix's boyfriend saw."

"Huh? That guy with w-" Soobin paused before changing his wording, "With that abnormal thing?"

"Yeah." Seungmin said, "I think so."

"What if I become like him?" 

"So what? He hid it pretty well. I think you won't have any problem either, and I don't mind you having those." Seungmin said. "Let's head back to class."

~

Much to his surprise, Soobin saw the boy earlier as break rowed in, waiting opposite his classroom.

"Aren't you-"

"Yes, I am." He cut Soobin off, "Do you mind going to the rooftop with me?"

Honestly, after what Seungmin had told him, Soobin was pretty curious about the boy in front of him, so he nodded.

He followed the boy onto the rooftop, and they sat down.

"Before anything, how did you know me?" Soobin asked.

"Uh, that's...not important." The boy replied, "Although I knew your existence, I didn't know your name. Mine's Choi Yeonjun."

"Choi Soobin." 

"I guess you can already guess why I want to talk to you." Yeonjun said, pulling off his cap to reveal a pair of tiny blue horns. "This."

"So you saw..." Soobin sighed, "I wasn't quick enough."

"Yeah. I saw." Yeonjun said, "But there's one more thing."

"Oh yeah, my friend said his friend's boyfriend saw your...wings." Soobin said, voice lowering with every word. That was a sensitive topic, after all.

"That's complicated...but yeah." Yeonjun said, taking off his jacket, revealing a small pair of feathery wings, the same shade of blue as his horns. "I'm not sure why you don't have this, but..." He flapped his wings. "Now that you also have similar problems with me, I just want to show you."

Soobin watched in pure amazement - he didn't feel all too bad with having horns in the first place, but seeing someone the same  - or even worse - as him, he suddenly felt very, very happy.

"Seems like we're the same!" He exclaimed cheerfully, "Wanna be friends?"

"I don't mind - but that wink is kinda unnecessary."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
